I Do It Because It's You
by Sharinnegan
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention après ma découverte du manga Junjô Romantica. Il y a donc du Yaoï, du citron et une petite dose de guimauve ;


_**Bonsoir ;)  
**_

_**Je me lance enfin, et vous publie mon premier one-shot, écrit sur le manga Junjô Romantica, découvert il y a peu. Je préviens donc : présence de lemon citronné ainsi que d'un zeste de guimauve... Parce que je n'imagine pas le couple UsaMisa sans cela ;) Régalez-vous bien ^^  
**_

_**Edit du 20/05/12 -** Je recherche activement une Bêta-Lectrice afin d'avoir un avis extérieur sur mes écrits avant de les poster. Etant donné que j'écris sur différents fandoms (pour l'instant JR et Naruto) il faudrait que cette personne ne soit pas centrée sur un unique manga. De plus, le culte du Yaoï est vivement conseillé ;) Si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ^^**  
**_

* * *

_**I Do It Because It's You!**_

**L**es cours avaient fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, et il en avait profité pour rentrer accompagner de son Sempaï. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait endosser le rôle d'un étudiant normal, et non celui du protégé d'Usagi-san, le célèbre écrivain.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux étudiants avaient quitté le campus, et un silence serein s'était installé entre eux. Malgré la bonne entente qui subsistait entre eux, Mizaki ne pouvait s'ôter cette soirée de la tête. Les paroles que les deux hommes avaient échangé ne cessaient de tourner dans son crâne, si bien qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait croire les sourires amicaux de son camarade… Après tout, celui-ci avait bien déclaré aimer l'homme que _lui_ aimait…

Cette notion d'amour était beaucoup trop complexe pour lui… Son cœur battait tellement fort quand il était en présence de l'écrivain, qu'il avait peur qu'il ne sorte de sa poitrine. Ses mains devenaient moites à chaque fois que le gris posait les siennes sur son corps. Ses sens et son esprit s'embrouillaient sous ses « je t'aime » incessants. Oui, s'il se référait à ce que l'on pouvait lui dire sur l'amour, il était éperdument amoureux d'Akihiko. D'un autre côté, l'écrivain était un homme… Comme lui ! Et il n'était pas décent d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe… Mais…

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, le brun jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon de route. L'autre était brillant, beau garçon, et surtout, était amoureux d'Usagi-san… Son cœur s'emballa dès que cette pensée apparut dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec l'écrivain. Ce dernier lui affirmant qu'il ne partirait pas avec l'étudiant… Mais un doute subsistait dans son esprit. On lui avait déjà fait part de son manque d'enthousiasme dans cette relation. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait que très rarement dit « je t'aime » au gris, qu'il refusait qu'il le touche… Mais Usagi n'était pas idiot. Il devait savoir que s'il le laissait faire malgré ses réticences, c'est qu'il le voulait aussi… Non ?

_ Arrêtes de réfléchir et agis !

Prit par surprise devant cet ordre, Mizaki se stoppa net au milieu du trottoir, et fixa son regard émeraude sur son camarade. Celui-ci s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, et savourait son petit effet.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Les yeux écarquillés le jeune étudiant regardait son mentor comme-si il venait de sortir la plus grosse énormité…

_ Je ne compte pas rester en tant que spectateur… Alors agis, ou il sera trop tard !

Sumi tourna alors les talons, ne patientant pas le temps d'une possible réponse de la part de l'étudiant. Ce dernier resta là, planté au milieu du passage pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre sa route. La tête baissée, le visage caché par quelques mèches de cheveux, ses yeux étaient comme fascinés par la pointe de ses chaussures. Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement, et très vite il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

_ Je suis rentré !

Seul l'écho lui répondit, et marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers la petite table basse, encadrée par les deux énormes canapés. Mr Suzuki était présent, fidèle au poste, et le jeune homme se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant que la menace proférée par son camarade ne lui revienne en mémoire. Qu'est-ce que l'autre avait voulu dire ? Qu'il n'avait pas abandonné la bataille pour le cœur d'Usagi ? Le sien commença à battre plus fort à cette pensée, et une de ses mains vînt serrer sa chemise à son emplacement. Et si l'écrivain se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Et s'il… le quittait ? L'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur le crâne le réveilla, et d'un bond, il se retrouva parfaitement assis sur le canapé… Non, Usagi ne pouvait le quitter ! Ils appartenaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre !

C'est à cet instant que son regard accrocha une feuille blanche, posée sur le coin de la table. L'écriture de l'écrivain y était présente. Un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait été tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement. Tendant une main, il porta le morceau de papier devant ses yeux.

_« Aikawa me traîne à un dîner ! Je ne rentrerai pas tard, ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Mizaki se rallongea sur le canapé. La tête confortablement posée sur Suzuki-San. Fermant les yeux, il entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit. Malgré tout, il était maintenant soulagé de savoir où était passé son amant. L'idée même qu'il soit avec un autre homme lui créait des sueurs froides… Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais ! Alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil, le brun se tourna sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de la peluche. Une inspiration plus tard, il s'endormit totalement, un sourire bienheureux peint sur le visage… L'odeur d'Usagi était tellement présente sur l'ours qu'elle l'enivrait entièrement !

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il s'éveilla. A son plus grand étonnement, un duvet avait été posé sur son corps, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Pourtant, les quelques lumières allumées prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul. Pas encore très réveillé, il se frotta doucement les yeux, quand ces derniers le virent… L'attaché-case de l'écrivain ! Il était donc rentré. Mais, alors, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Encore un peu endormi, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Puis, curieux de savoir où se trouvait son hôte, il commença une inspection de la pièce. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir grand-chose que deux bras puissants le plaquaient contre le dossier du sofa, l'étreignant. Levant les yeux, il plongea ses derniers dans le regard améthyste de l'écrivain. Un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, ce dernier le couvait du regard, avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou dénudé de l'étudiant.

_ Tu étais si mignon en train de dormir, que je ne t'ai pas réveillé…

Tandis que ses oreilles arboraient une merveilleuse teinte carmine, Mizaki se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte masculine.

_ Ne… Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

Bafouillant, le jeune homme recula, se prenant les pieds dans la table basse. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, l'écrivain ne devait pas entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Bruyamment, il se retrouva assis sur le meuble sous le regard tendre de son amant. Ce dernier retenait un rire, se contentant de poser son regard mauve sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il n'était qu'un gamin, et ces réactions ne le trompaient pas. Mizaki avait beau lui ordonner d'arrêter de le traiter comme tel, il ne pouvait se détacher de l'image de pure innocence que dégageait le brun. Reposant son poids sur son coude, l'écrivain calla son visage dans la paume de sa main, son regard occupé à déshabiller son amant. Qu'il était désirable !

_ Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

Amusé, le gris se décrocha du canapé, s'approchant, de son pas souple et félin, de l'adolescent. Presque effrayé, ce dernier l'observa arriver. Leur avenir proche se dessinant petit à petit dans son esprit. Violemment Mizaki se remit sur pied, avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier. Il se faisait tard, et il se devait d'aller dormir… Il avait cours demain… Enfin, c'était ce dont il était en train de se persuader…

Déterminé, il commença à monter quelques marches quand il sentit la présence de l'écrivain derrière lui. Cette scène, ils la vivaient fréquemment… Presque trop souvent… A chaque fois qu'il fuyait la situation à vrai dire ! Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir le menant à sa pièce, une main attrapa son poignet et le força à se retourner. Comme happé, son regard se perdit dans le cristal que constituait celui de l'écrivain. Une couleur envoûtante qu'il n'arrivait jamais à supporter sans avoir envie de se noyer à l'intérieur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du plus vieux, déblatérant toute une série d'excuses toutes plus bidons les unes que les autres. C'est un long doigt qui vint couper ce flot de parole. Le silence prit place pendant quelques instants, avant que Mizaki ne profite de cet instant de faiblesse de la part du gris, pour s'échapper et se barricader dans sa chambre. Laissant un écrivain seul, tête baissée, le visage caché par quelques mèches.

Il avait eu chaud… Pour un peu son cœur avait failli s'échapper de sa prison corporelle. Affolé, le brun porta une main tremblante à son cœur dans l'espoir de le calmer… En vain… Tremblant, il se laissa glisser le long de sa porte, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Une nouvelle fois la conversation, enfin les phrases proférées par le fils du célèbre éditeur lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'Usagi parte était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, et même si son attitude montrait le contraire, il aimait l'écrivain… Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas le montrer si facilement. Toucher le gris… Lui clamer son amour… Tout cela revenait à dire que l'écrivain lui appartenait. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… C'était totalement égoïste de dire à quelqu'un qu'il lui appartenait ! Et l'étudiant avait l'égoïsme en horreur ! Néanmoins… Il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'abandonne ! Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui, ici et pour toujours !

Sa respiration eut un accro, avant qu'il ne commence à s'arracher les cheveux devant des pensées digne des romans à l'eau de rose mettant en scène des jeunes filles croyant encore au prince charmant. Se relevant, il fit quelques pas avant de littéralement s'écraser sur son lit. Les draps étaient froids, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait beau jouer à l'aveugle, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Usagi et inversement.

Un long soupir brisa le silence de sa chambre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, et il se releva, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, les yeux plongés dans le dédale crées par les plis des draps. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réagir. Après tout, même le père de l'écrivain les avait acceptés… Eux… Deux hommes… Et puis de ce qu'il savait, Sumi était aussi masculin que lui… Doucement, il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le tableau ornant le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de l'écrivain, essayant inconsciemment de briser ce mur… Mur aussi bien visible qu'invisible !

Silencieusement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant un rai de lumière s'égarer dans l'énorme lit qui lui faisait face. Presque apeuré de rompre la paix qui régnait dans la pièce, Mizaki retint son souffle alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur la silhouette de son amant. Les draps se soulevaient régulièrement, mais il ignorait si l'autre dormait. Il était bon comédien… Ouvrant entièrement le battant, le visage d'Usagi s'éclaira sans le réveiller. Alors tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, le brun referma la porte et fit quelques pas, se rapprochant du lit.

Plus il s'approchait plus son cœur s'affolait. Pourquoi la proximité de l'écrivain le mettait-il dans ces états ? Etait-ce la même chose pour Usagi quand il s'approchait de lui ? S'arrêtant au bord du matelas, il continua d'observer le moulage du corps de son aîné. Ses joues commencèrent à le chauffer, tandis qu'il sentait ses mains devenirs légèrement moites. Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le matelas, se hissant au-dessus du corps du gris. Etonnamment, et bien qu'aucun geste n'ait été échangé, Mizaki sentit son corps réagir à cette soudaine domination. Cette constatation l'arrêta quelques secondes, pendant laquelle il se demanda s'il ne devait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou…

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question, que deux perles améthyste le transpercèrent. Alors il ne dormait pas ! Il l'avait sans doute entendu arriver et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste… Un sourire sincère prit place sur les lèvres de l'étudiant alors qu'il rangeait ses doutes et divagations au placard, avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent au maximum… C'était bien la première fois que le brun prenait une telle initiative. Les lèvres charnues tant convoitées se posèrent sur les siennes, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant ce contact.

Doux et timide. Ce serait ainsi qu'Akihiko qualifierait ce premier baiser s'il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Mais l'étudiant ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Encourager par la réponse du gris, Mizaki encadra le visage de ce dernier de ses mains, se penchant un peu plus afin d'approfondir l'échange. Bientôt, cela ne lui suffit plus, et Usagi se retint de le retourner quand il sentit la langue du plus jeune caresser sa lèvre inférieure, quémandeur de plus de contact. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, l'écrivain rapprocha le corps de son amant, étonné de le trouver déjà si brûlant. Leurs langues se mêlèrent alors, entamant un duel où la gagnante ne serait jamais déclarée. Les deux muscles se caressaient tendrement, alors que le plus vieux lâchait un léger soupir.

Surpris, Mizaki se recula légèrement, rompant ainsi le contact entre leurs corps, et découvrit un Akihiko aux lèvres gonflées et rougies par l'échange. La vision de cet être si parfait à ses yeux lui procura une douce chaleur qui alla se réfugier dans son bas-ventre. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en jeans. Le morceau de tissu commençait à être un peu serré pour son anatomie. S'en rendant compte, Akihiko scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, tandis que ses mains prenaient le chemin de sa chemise. Les premiers boutons volèrent. La bouche de l'écrivain quitta son homologue avant de se perdre dans le cou de son amant, y laissant une traînée de baisers humides.

Son besoin de le sentir et de le toucher se fit plus fort, et Mizaki laissa ses mains s'aventurer dans les dédales des muscles dorsaux de son amant. Redessinant le corps de l'écrivain, il laissa sa bouche se perdre le long de la clavicule de l'écrivant, y inscrivant son appartenance. En effet, le lendemain, le gris aurait un joli suçon, mais il s'en fichait. Il le voulait. Il le marquait. Les assauts du plus vieux ne faiblissaient pas en intensité, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis que ses mains agrippaient fortement le dos de l'autre. Son esprit s'évadait, et il n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Les mains et la bouche d'Usagi l'envoyait déjà dans un autre monde, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revenir.

Il ne contrôlait plus son corps non plus, et bientôt un nouveau gémissement lui fut arraché alors que son bassin rencontrait celui du plus vieux, créant un frottement des plus érotiques. Gêné, il voulut cacher son visage, mais l'écrivain lui fit relever les yeux.

_ Je veux te voir Mizaki…

Timidement, il ouvrit les yeux… Un Akihiko emplit de désir était la vision la plus sensuelle qui lui avait été donné de voir, et il resta bouche bée devant ce visage aux joues rougies par le désir. Un nouveau coup de bassin, et leurs bas-ventres entrèrent en contact, emplissant la pièce de quelques nouveaux gémissements. Très vite, ses vêtements furent dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce par les mains expertes de son aîné. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient dans un ballet parfait et improvisé alors, qu'une nouvelle fois le brun admirait le visage du gris. Plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'écrivain, s'enivrant de son odeur, il redessina sensuellement la ligne de sa carotide avant de parcourir la clavicule de sa langue, puis commença une descente érotique. Une ligne humide se traçait lentement sur le torse d'Usagi tandis que le brun s'attardait quelques instants sur les boutons de chair qui se dressaient fièrement sous ses caresses. Les mains perdues dans sa chute de reins l'invitèrent à continuer, et bientôt ce fut le nombril du gris qui se fit assaillir sous les assauts du muscle humide. Ce dernier mimant l'acte qui suivrait dans peu de temps.

Mizaki n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais les réactions qu'il provoquait chez son partenaire l'encourageaient à poursuivre. Pour le moment, il répétait les mêmes gestes que son aîné faisait sur lui, mais voulait découvrir chaque recoin de ce corps. Descendant toujours plus bas, sa bouche partit se perdre dans l'aine de son amant. Curieux, il mordilla légèrement la peau. La réaction du gris ne se fit pas attendre, et ce dernier émit un léger gémissement qui donna l'envie à Mizaki de passer à l'étape supérieure tout de suite. La peau rougissait sous ses assauts érotiques, et d'un geste qu'il voulait assurer, il commença à enlever le dernier rempart entre lui et le corps de son amant.

Le boxer vola quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Usagi n'était plus capable de penser à quelque chose de rationnel. Comment pouvait-il avec les caresses que lui prodiguait l'étudiant ? Il sentit son hésitation à aller plus loin, et voulut reprendre le contrôle quand un gémissement lui fut arraché…

_ Han… Mi… Mizaki !

La chaleur qui entourait son sexe n'était pas un rêve, et il pouvait voir son amour se démener plus bas. La gaine buccale dans laquelle il était emprisonné, était un véritable supplice et malgré l'inexpérience de son amant, il avait l'impression que la jouissance arrivait déjà. La langue du brun se déplaçait timidement le long de sa verge, caressant sa veine et s'attardant sur son gland déjà humide. Il se faisait aspirer de toute sa longueur dans cet antre humide, et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand l'autre se fit plus audacieux, et caressa ses bourses. Luttant contre l'envie de se déhancher dans cette cavité, Usagi se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns, les agrippant plus fortement que l'autre se faisait plus entreprenant. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le corps nu de l'étudiant, et l'envie de le faire sien maintenant l'assailli violemment.

Aussi doucement que son corps tremblant de désir pouvait le faire, il arrêta Mizaki dans son entreprise, et lui arracha un baiser sauvage dans lequel découlait tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Puis, il inversa les positions, se retrouvant à cheval sur le corps du plus jeune.

Ses lèvres, ainsi que ses joues, étaient rougies par le désir, et c'est d'une main ferme qu'il rapprocha le corps de l'écrivain du sien, faisant – une nouvelle fois – se rencontrer leurs virilités. Ils gémirent en cœur, tandis que le plus jeune avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser sans la moindre caresse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un quelconque geste que le gris se trouvait déjà dans la région de son bas-ventre, occupé à couvrir l'intérieur de ses cuisses de multiples baisers. Submergé par le désir de lui appartenir, Mizaki écarta les jambes, suppliant à son amant de le faire sien.

Doucement, il écarta les deux lobes de chair, avant d'aller caresser l'intimité de l'étudiant d'un premier doigt. Sentant sa crispation, Usagi prit le sexe de l'étudiant en bouche. La vague de plaisir déferla immédiatement, et il en profita pour insérer son index dans l'étroite cavité. Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser l'autre, et le distraire pendant qu'il le préparait était la meilleure solution. Alors il anima sa bouche et son index d'un même rythme.

_ U… Usagi !

Désireux d'en avoir toujours plus, le brun commença à bouger son bassin, tentant de s'empaler de lui-même sur le doigt de l'écrivain. Répondant à ses attentes, un second axone de chair vînt écarter son intimité. Malgré la salive qu'il venait d'y ajouter, Usagi vit la douleur déformer les traits de son amant, et il quitta alors le sexe palpitant pour prendre possession de ces lèvres charnues qui n'attendaient que lui. Le ballet entre les muscles reprit alors, tandis qu'il effectuait d'amples mouvements de ses deux doigts, afin de préparer sa future entrée. Très vite un troisième intrus rejoignit les deux autres, alors que Mizaki recommençait à se déhancher de lui-même.

Laissant leurs lèvres scellées, Usagi donna un coup de bassin contre celui de son amant, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Puis, il empoigna leurs deux sexes d'une même main, entamant un lent va-et-vient. Il pouvait sentir les mains du brun griffer son dos sous les assauts du plaisir, et s'amusait à le faire attendre encore un peu plus.

Il avait beau gémir et crier, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais éteindre le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur le visage du gris, gémissant, concentré à les masturber ensemble. Vicieuse, une de ses mains vint rejoindre celle du plus vieux, s'amusant à caresser du bout des doigts le gland rougi de l'écrivain. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le gris laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir pur, tandis qu'il se positionnait entre les jambes de son amant. Usagi n'en pouvait plus. Il désirait le faire sien maintenant ! Alors qu'il plaçait son sexe contre l'intimité tant convoitée, sa bouche se fraya un chemin le long de la carotide du brun. Inspirant son odeur, il poussa doucement contre l'entrée dilatée.

Sa respiration eut un accro alors qu'il sentait les chaires étroites englobées son sexe. Malgré que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Usagi restait ébahi par l'étroitesse de son amant. Tant bien que mal, il stoppa son avancé, anxieux des réactions de son amant. Le souffle court, Mizaki se mordait la lèvre inférieure, alors que ses mains se perdaient sur les fermes fesses de l'écrivain.

_ Usagi… Bouge !

Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il s'enfonça alors entièrement dans l'antre étroite de son amant. La sensation d'être avalé en entier le pris tout entier, et, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'étudiant, étouffa un grognement de plaisir. Patientant quelques instants, le temps que Mizaki s'habitue à sa présence, il commença un lent et profond va-et-vient, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son amant, et n'en ressortant tout aussi lentement. Le plaisir le grisait, tout comme la vision du jeune brun subissant cette sensuelle torture. Très vite, lui-même n'en pouvant plus, il augmenta la cadence, arrachant de véritables cris de plaisir à son amant. Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus sauvages, moins ordonnés, signe qu'il ne mettrait plus très longtemps à venir.

Cependant, il voulait voir Mizaki se tordre de plaisir sous sa personne, et même si l'image que le brun offrait à présent était un véritable appel à la luxure, il pouvait encore faire mieux. Ainsi, il se mit à le chercher, cet amas de nerf qui ferait grimper son brun au septième ciel. Un cri d'extase pure et une morsure sur l'épaule lui firent comprendre qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé ! Un sourire victorieux orna alors ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à frapper, encore et encore, la prostate de son amant.

Le plaisir était trop fort. Ses gémissements, ses cris… Rien ne le libérait ! Et il en redemandait. Sa lèvre inférieure commençait à saigner doucement sous les assauts de ses dents. Ses doigts se perdaient en griffure dans le dos de son amant. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux alors que sa prostate se faisait une nouvelle fois frappée sans qu'il ne puisse se libérer. Il n'en pouvait plus, et l'impression qu'il allait imploser était omniprésente. Leur étreinte était devenue violente, sauvage mais emplie d'amour.

Il crut atteindre directement l'orgasme quand il sentit une main moite se poser sur sa verge humide de désir. Au prix d'un grand effort, Usagi ralentit la cadence de ses coups de reins, et commença à masturber son amant au même rythme. Toutefois, la jouissance se faisait pressante et il amplifia à nouveau ses coups de reins, frappant cette boule nerveuse, tout en intimant le même rythme au sexe du brun.

La libération était proche, et Mizaki la sentit prendre possession de sa personne au terme d'un énième coup porté à sa prostate. La jouissance le submergea alors, tandis que sa semence se rependait sur le torse de son amant. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans un dernier cri alors que la contraction des muscles anaux du brun le faisait quitter Terre. Un dernier mouvement et il libéra son sperme à l'intérieur de l'étudiant, le marquant comme sien… Redescendant sur la terre ferme, l'écrivain se laissa tomber sur le côté, quittant son antre chaude, les membres encore tremblants de plaisir. Il sentait Mizaki reprendre son souffle à ses côtés, et un sourire écarta ses lèvres quand l'étudiant vînt se loger dans ses bras, tant qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embêter gentiment.

_ Je devrais songer à te laisser t'enfermer dans ta chambre plus souvent…

Il savait l'autre épuisé, et lui jeta alors un coup d'œil, curieux de ce manque de réaction. Le brun dessinait distraitement des arabesques sur le torse de l'écrivain, continuant à maltraiter cette pauvre lèvre inférieure.

_ Je… Euh…

_ Oui ?

Usagi préférait dormir après avoir fait l'amour, et il bataillait déjà contre l'envie de bailler. Cependant, il savait que l'étudiant avait quelque chose d'important à dire…

_ … Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre…

_ Parce que tu m'aimes !

Un tendre sourire venait de prendre possession des lèvres de l'écrivain, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de la taille du brun, le collant contre son corps. Le sommeil le gagnait doucement…

_ Hm… C'est parce que c'est toi !

_ Oui… Parce que tu m'aimes, Mizaki !

Conscient de ce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre, le brun leva ses émeraudes sur le visage de son amant, le découvrant endormi, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Étonnamment, il se sentait plus léger, comme libérer… Alors, il s'endormit, non pas sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois cette bouche pervertie.

* * *

Reviews ? ;)


End file.
